Three Nights of Torture
by C. L. Kellen
Summary: "What about the time when I came back from modeling to find Kain's pants on my bed?" KanameXYuuki, ShikiXRima, RukaXKain, etc. COMPLETED!
1. Lesson One, How It All Started

_Okay, this is my first story for VK is is actually centered mostly around humor and pervertedness ^_^_

_Even though the rating say T, I would actually have to change it to T+ to M, just in case. :D_

_Makes you curious what it's about, huh?_

**~Kuro-chan**

**

* * *

**

**Three Nights of Torture**

**Chapter One: How It All Started/First Lesson**

It was a cold night in the Moon Dorms when the Headmaster walked in and pushed up his glasses to get a better view of the Night Class students that were hidden in the shadows of the pale moonlight. It had been years since Yuuki was revived as a vampire and now everyone was living happily in the Moon Dorms just to pass the time.

Until tonight.

When the headmaster walked into the Moon Dorms with such simple words as, "May I speak to Kaname please?" it changed the regular routine of the Night Class.

Kaname walked out of the shadows of the Moon Dorm with Yuuki following close behind. "Yes, Headmaster? What is it that you need to speak to me about?"

"Oh, well," The Headmaster chuckled without humor, "I need to talk to you about the change of the Night Class courses for the next three days."

"Go on."

"Well, it's required for all the students in the Academy to take sexual education and since the Day Class just finished taking their three-day course, they're complaining about how unfair it is that the Night Class doesn't have to follow the school rules."

Kaname raised an eyebrow seeing where the headmaster was going with this.

"So, only under your permission will the Night Class take the course."

"You want me to take sexual education?" Kaname twisted the words in him mouth. "And you also want me to allow the rest of the Night Class to take the course together."

The headmaster, seeing that it was hopeless to ask Kaname for impossible tasks, turned to Yuuki instead. "Dear Yuuki, I raised you when I was little and I never taught you about sex. I think it's about time that you learn something useful. And also, I don't want the Day Class to hate me…"

Yuuki turned to Kaname. "I don't think it would be a bad thing to take the class." She met Kaname's eyes and held it with hers.

After a while Kaname sighed, "Fine, we'll do it, but for only three days."

Across the room, Aidou let out a loud "YES!" that made the 'S' sounded like sprinklers in the morning.

Shiki grabbed Rima's hand and held it close to his lips. "Sit next to me in class?" Rima replied with a nod.

Ruka frowned at Aidou, "This is pathetic. We have been alive longer than those humans in the Day Class have been. We know what sex is…"

Kain fingered through his hair roughly, "Damn, Hanabusa seems excited about it. I really don't want to sit next to him in class or he'll humiliate me...again..."

The headmaster gave the Night Class a weak laugh. "Well, you're first class starts in five minutes. You'd better not be late."

* * *

The human teacher that stood in the front of the classroom at the beginning of class watched as the perfectly bodied and faced people walked into his night session. His eyes almost followed every single girl and guy that walked through the front door. _Wow, the headmaster wasn't joking when he said that the Night Class is full of beautiful people. _

"So," the teacher began as everyone took a seat, "What do you plan to learn in this class?"

"SEX!" Aidou scream out to the teacher who raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wrong," the teacher continued, "We're here to learn why teenagers like you shouldn't have sex. By having sex, you can get pregnant and even deadly STD."

Rima almost snored, "You've got to be kidding me. If that's true, I probably would have a hundred children right now, not to mention at least a few STDs." The room went silent and turned their attention to Rima.

It was Ruka that broke the silence. "Rima! How unladylike!"

Rima rolled her eyes at Ruka being proper. "Oh come on Ruka, don't say that we don't know about you and Kain. Remember that time when Kain ran out of condoms and he had to borrow some from Shiki?"

Ruka slammed her hands down on the table in fury. "Oh yeah? What about the time when you and Shiki took my bed sheets outside? In the morning, we found you guys with all your clothes on the flowers and you two squirming in the new bed sheets I bought!"

The teacher tried to calm down the two girls, but Rima wasn't about to give in, "What about the time when I came back from modeling to find Kain's pants on my bed?"

"You were only unhappy with that because you wanted to use the bed with Shiki."

"OKAY! ENOUGH!" The teacher hollered at the class and cleared his throat. But the whole class was still in shock as they stared at the girls. Kain and Shiki looked redder than they should be.

"Wow Shiki," Ichijou commented first, "I also thought you were innocent, but I guess I was wrong…"

The teacher continued, "Okay, we're going to be working on an exercise in pairs. So everyone pair up…" Yuuki looked at Kaname, Shiki took Rima's hand, and Ruka leaned towards Kain. The only three that were left were Ichijou, Aidou, and Seiren.

Ichijou rushed towards Seiren first, "Hey, you should be my partner so I don't have to be gay with Aidou." Seiren looked at him but didn't say anything.

The teacher turned towards them and said with a blush, "Hey, there is nothing wrong with being gay."

Kain voiced what everyone was thinking, "Oh my god, our teacher is gay and he's teaching us about sex."

The teacher continued as if nothing happened, "Well, here's what you do. The males try to persuade the females to have sex with them. The whole point of the exercise is to see how well, the females reject their partners."

Kaname looked at Yuuki and both of them didn't say anything as Yuuki turned away blushing.

Shiki grinned slyly at Rima. "Just so you know Rima, I'm a very persuasive person, so there isn't a chance that you'll win this game." He grabbed Rima behind the neck and lightly brushed his lips across her in such an irresistible way that Rima had to cling to him to stop herself from fainting.

Kain was more straight-forward. "Hey Ruka, you want to do it?" Ruka glared at him from the side of her eyes, but she didn't refuse.

Seiren looked piss for being at the center of attention between Aidou and Ichijou. "No, I don't want either of you idiots!"

Aidou chased after Seiren and tried to mimic Shiki's technique, but ended up with a bruised right cheek. After that, Ichijou decided to announce that he lost to Seiren.

The teacher gaped at the Night Class as the bell rang and every one of them slipped out of the door in hand with another. _What the heck! I'm supposed to teach them not to have sex, but now they're actually getting closer?_

* * *

_One lesson down, two more to go :D_

_Plz, give me some review on how you think it is?_


	2. Lesson Two, What Do You See?

_Okay, have fun with this chapter, you guys :D I enjoyed reading all of your awesome reviews that you wrote ^_^ _

_Yes, I've always wanted to write a humor story instead of everything based on romance :D_

**~Kuro-chan**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: "What Do You See?"**

The teacher definitely didn't look too happy as the white-uniformed students entered his classroom on the second night. _It's weird…_he thought to himself, _all of the students in this classes are in pairs. It's pointless to teach these students sex when they probably do it every night…_

Kaname looked up from Yuuki and glared at the teacher as if he could read his thoughts. "Shall we begin and get this over with?" He calmly said while flipping through a thick leather-bound book.

"Of course," the teacher continued and blushed when he looked at Kaname. Yes, it was hard for girls, and guys, to keep their eyes off of Kaname-sama. "Okay, tonight we will do an activity…" The teacher paused when he looked at Shiki and Rima. "Will you two please sit properly for class?"

Rima, who was sitting on Shiki's lap, gave the teacher a menacing glare. Shiki didn't even notice as Rima stuck a few more sticks of pocky in his mouth.

"Don't mind them," Aidou held back a laugh, "They're always like that in class."

The teacher frowned, "Well, they're not going to do that in my class."

Shiki put his arm around Rima's waist. "And who are you to stop us?" He asked coldly.

The teacher hesitated. _This boy has very frightening eyes…_

Kaname flipped a page in his book. "Shiki, Rima, please do as he says." Even though he said it as though he was asking a favor, Shiki and Rima obeyed it as if it was a command.

The teacher blinked, obviously confused. _Is this class a hierarchy or something?_

Yuuki gave a little laugh and answered his thoughts, "Yes, exactly right."

The teacher shivered and tried to get his mind back on teacher these 'problemed' students. "Okay, as I was saying…tonight, we're going to do an activity with the whole class. Now in order for this activity to work, we're going to have to divide this class into two teams: boys and girls."

The girls gathered around Yuuki as the guys followed Kaname.

"Then," the teacher continued, "We'll need a writer from each team as well as a speaker."

The Night Class instinctively decided their speakers. "Kaname-sama…Yuuki-sama…"

"Okay, Kaname and Yuuki," the teacher felt awkward not addressing the two as 'sama'. "You two will have to pick out your writers. It would help if it's someone who is trustworthy and write fast."

"Seiren."

"Ichijou."

_That didn't take long…_the teacher rolled his eyes. "Now, on a separate sheet of paper, you have to list the qualities you would want to see in your perfect mate. On the back side of the paper, you have to list qualities your mate would probably want to see in you. Now when I say go, you may begin your list. Remember, the more qualities, the better. GO!"

"We can win this easy!" Ruka rolled her eyes. "How about brown eyes?"

"No way!" Rima shook her head. "Blue eyes are much better!"

"Okay," Seiren scribbled onto the paper, "I got both colors. Anything else?"

Yuuki thought for a second. "Loving, protective, caring…"

"Oh! He has to be cute!" Rima put in.

"He has to be a hottie." Ruka blushed.

"Thinking of Kain?" Rima teased.

"NO!" Ruka said a little too quickly.

"I think he has to be good at kissing." Seiren said as she looked innocently up at the girls.

Yuuki, Rima, and Ruka stared at Seiren in astonishment. "Well, of course!" The three of them said at the same time.

* * *

The guys stared blankly at each other.

"Okay, we need to think up of something…" Ichijou said while tapping his pencil against the blank sheet of paper.

"Okay…" Shiki said as he looked up at Rima across the room. "How about cute, short skirt, has food, high pigtails, blue eyes, and has to be a model."

Kain rolled his eyes. "Shiki, we all have different taste in girls, and it's not like we're all interested in Rima."

Aidou fingered through his hair. "I like blood type A and AB girls…wait…but I also like O and B blood types…"

"Don't be stupid, Hanabusa. You're basically saying you want a girl with blood."

"Yup!"

"This isn't working," Ichijou sighed, "We're like going in circles and we still have nothing on our list."

* * *

"Okay, so what do the guys see in us?" Seiren asked as she turned the completed piece of paper over.

"Do you think they'll come up with anything?" Rima played with her hair.

"Probably not, but we've at least got to try, don't we?"

"I think the guys are just going to write down our qualities…like…what color are your eyes Rima?" Ruka asked.

"Blue."

"So write that down, Seiren. And also put that she has orange hair…"

Seiren sighed, "I have a feeling our list is dead-on right. I just can't believe how uncreative those guys over there are."

"Yes," Yuuki said innocently as she played with her fingernails, "But at least you don't have to deal with one of them every night…"

* * *

Ichijou flipped the paper over and look up at the rest of the guys hopelessly. "Okay, so what do the girls see in us?"

"Rima says I'm cute." Shiki said sincerely which made Kain laugh. "What?"

"Ruka doesn't like cute guys."

"That's because Ruka likes you. And you're hot."

Aidou and Ichijou's eyes widened as Kaname looked up from his book.

"Shiki," Ichijou was still recovering for shock, "Did you just say what I think you said?"

Aidou looked excited. "Ooh! I like Shiki better than Ruka! Which one of you is seme and which one is uke?"

Shiki snapped, "Not like that!"

"Suuurrrrreeeee."

* * *

The bell rang as the vampires filed out of the classroom. Shiki, Rima, Ruka, and Kain were walked out of the building together.

"I didn't get the point of that lesson." Ruka began.

"Neither did I." Rima agreed with Ruka.

"Hey," Kain turned to Shiki, "Is it your turn in the girls' room tonight or mine?"

Shiki thought for a second. "I think it's mine. Last time I was the one to kick Ichijou out. You can kick Aidou out tonight."

Ichijou and Aidou appeared from behind them. "Why are we always the ones that are kicked out? Can't you both be in the girls' room?"

"No! He's far too loud!" Kain and Shiki voiced each other.

Rima and Ruka were both red in the face. "Can we not talk about this in front of the rest of the Night Class?"

* * *

_You guys better get all of the 'jokes' they made :D_

_Can I have some reviews before the last chapter??? _


	3. Lesson Three, The Teacher Quits?

_'K, last chapter guys ^^, sry I've been doing such a poor job on updating...but at least I finished :D_

**Enjoy, ~Kuro-chan**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The Teacher Quits?**

Kaname and Yuuki instantly noticed something wrong on the third night that they walked into the classroom: the human teacher that was supposed to be at the head of the classroom was gone.

Kaname and Yuuki exchanged confused glances.

"He probably couldn't stand us…" Aidou said with a tiny smile and a shrug.

"So do we just hang out this period or something?" Rima asked.

"Well, it's not like we can do anything without the teacher." Shiki answered Rima while putting an arm casually around her.

Right when the Night Class was trying to decide what they were going to do for the rest of the night, the door to the classroom banged open.

Yuuki and Kaname's eyes widened first.

The headmaster strolled happily up to the podium in front of the room with an annoyed Zero Kiryuu tailing him from behind. Aidou struggled to hold back a laugh. Kain elbowed his cousin from one side while Ruka kicked him under the table. They were all waiting for the purebloods' reactions.

"Zero…" Yuuki whispered with pure surprise in her voice.

The headmaster began speaking in his dramatic flair. "The teacher we had quit yesterday night after the failure of the second lesson, so I will be teaching instead today. And most of you should know my son, Zero Kiryuu. He will also be 'observing'."

"Observing?" Rima whispered to Ruka, "What's he supposed to mean by that?"

Ruka looked like she swallowed a laugh, "I'm guessing it's 'Kaname-sama and Yuuki-sama 'do it'' while Kiryuu is the bystander."

Rima giggled and glanced to see Shiki's reaction. To her surprise, he wasn't laughing like the rest of the class. "What's wrong, Shiki?"

Shiki frowned, "Nah, I just kinda feel bad for Kiryuu for getting dragged up in such matters and seeing your worst enemy make out with your lover."

Rima took Shiki's arm, "You're so soft-hearted sometimes, you know that? I'm sure the Headmaster was joking, right Ruka?" Rima turned to Ruka for support.

Ruka shrugged, "The Headmaster is crazy enough to do anything. He probably doesn't get the whole point of these classes are to persuade 'kids like us' to not have sex."

Rima raised an eyebrow, "You mean he's going to teach us…teach us…how to have sex or something?" There was a look of horror on Rima's face.

Kain joined their little conversation, "Well, it shouldn't be that bad…"

"Of course it's bad!" Ruka and Rima voiced each other at the same time and Ruka continued, "It's going to be the Headmaster teaching us! Has he ever touched a condom before?"

"Of course I have!" The Headmaster interrupted the vampires' conversation, "But their father…" The Headmaster pointed to Kaname and Yuuki, "…blew up before I had a chance to do anything." His bold declaration left the room in silence as the class soaked up what he had just said. That meant Juuri Kuran-sama almost…

Kaname and Yuuki both sighed in disgust as the silence was broken by Zero, "I'm leaving. This class is making me sicker by the minute."

"You have no idea how lucky you are for being able to leave." Ruka mutter under her breath.

But the Headmaster stopped Zero from exiting the room. "You can't leave yet! We haven't taught these kids anything!"

Yuuki thought she saw a vein in Zero's neck snap. "Then you can teach them, damnit! Why do you drag me here?"

The Headmaster gave Zero his best puppy face, "But…but I wanted to teach with my cute son."

"Oh god," Kain murmured on the other side of Ruka.

Ruka rolled her eyes, "Now do you see what I mean? We don't need to learn anything from the Headmaster and…Kiryuu." She shuddered involuntarily.

After dragging Zero back up to the head of the classroom, the Headmaster turned to the class and cleared his throat. "So, we will begin lessons today. First, I need someone to demonstrate our topic of discussion today." The Headmaster looked around, "Shiki? Rima?"

Shiki gave the Headmaster a menacing glare, "Hell no!"

"Kain? Ruka?"

"Count us out." Kain shook his head.

The Headmaster turned to his last hope of success in class, "Yuuki? Kaname?"

"Headmaster," Yuuki answered, "This isn't the place for demonstrations." Behind Yuuki, Kaname was trying to hide his infuriated face but his aura proved to everyone around him that he was roaring with rage.

The Headmaster sighed, "I guess I've got no choice but to use my last alternative: Zero, please demonstrate your skills with Yuuki!"

"WHAT?!" Kaname, Zero, and Yuuki cried at the same time.

From below, Shiki met Rima's eyes, "I really want to leave now, Rima. I hate to see the next scenes that are going to take place in this class."

"You have no idea how much I agree with you right now; two guys doing it with one girl is going to get pretty crazy." Rima answered Shiki.

Kain looked over to his right at his cousin. Aidou hadn't move an inch and was watching the scene at the head of the class with a sense of admiration on his face. "Hanabusa, do you want to ditch class along with the rest of us?"

Aidou shook his head, "No, I think I'll stay."

Ruka smacked Aidou on the face, "Don't be stupid, Hanabusa. Do you want to watch Kaname-sama having…"

Aidou had a dreamy look on his face, "Yes…" He answered Ruka before she finished.

Kain took Ruka's hand, "Let's just go; Hanabusa has always been the problem one in our family." With that, Kain and Ruka slipped out the classroom.

Shiki looked at Rima, "What do you think? Should we go too?"

Ichijou came up from behind the two. "I'll go with you too! By the way, are you two planning to kick me out of my room tonight?"

Rima put her finger to her lips as if in deep thought. "No, I don't think so. Since Aidou wants to witness porn, Ruka will probably be in her room tonight, so Shiki and I can be free my room tonight."

The three of them exited the classroom along with a few of the other Night Class members leaving the only ones left to be Kaname, Yuuki, Zero, the Headmaster, and Aidou.

Shiki yawned lazily and fingered through his hair, "It's okay, Aidou can tell us all about it in the morning…"

_~end~_

* * *

_Gotta tell me what you think...*wink, wink*_


End file.
